


I profondi occhi del purosangue

by ImperialPair



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: I profondi occhi del purosangueFandom: Vampire KnightPairing: Kaname x ZeroChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: “Ti amo zero”OOC





	I profondi occhi del purosangue

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: I profondi occhi del purosangue  
> Fandom: Vampire Knight  
> Pairing: Kaname x Zero  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: “Ti amo zero”  
> OOC

Per Zero Kiryuu sembrava altamente improbabile che negli occhi di un purosangue ci potesse essere un così forte desiderio, almeno non verso un Level D come lui: e se avesse perso il controllo? Lui cosa avrebbe fatto? Non voleva assolutamente pensarci.  
In un angolo di se sperava fosse solo un’illusione di quell’atmosfera che di sicuro gli stavano facendo percepire cose che non esistessero. Era tutta colpa del vampiro che con la passione di quelle spinte stava scombussolandogli la mente: era giusto riservare cose simili a qualcuno che sarebbe potuto decadere al Level E da un momento all’altro?  
«Kuran-senpai, sei sicuro di quello che stiamo facendo?»  
«Non sono mai stato così certo in tutta la vita» Le labbra del purosangue e quegli occhi, che in quell’istante erano la cosa più magnetica che esistesse, iniziarono ad avvicinarsi così tanto a lui che riusciva sia a sentirne il respiro sia a specchiarsi in nelle sue iridi «Ti amo Zero»  
Per quanto dentro di lui avrebbe voluto sottrarsi al richiamo fu impossibile non avvicinarsi, però dentro di lui la sua coscienza gli urlava di fermarsi e dell’enorme errore che stavano compiendo.  
Si era dimenticato cosa fosse successo? Aveva dimenticato cosa Shizuka Hiou, aveva fatto ai suoi familiari? Aveva dimenticato che per un Level D era impazzita rovinando tutta la sua esistenza? Zero non voleva che qualcun altro subisse la sua stessa sorte finendo coinvolti in quegli assurdi intrighi vampireschi che portavano solo morte e distruzione.  
«Non voglio che accada di nuovo! Io non…»  
L’hunter non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Kuran sentendo quelle parole potesse aumentare la passionalità di quei colpi: quali intenzioni aveva? Voleva spiazzarlo per caso? Farlo fremere così tanto da intorpidire completamente i suoi pensieri? Era quella la risposta e l’ex umano n’era assolutamente certo.  
«Non permetterò che tu decada al Level E! Se avrai seti ti nutrirci con il mio sangue, se noterò che tu stia raggiungendo il limite ti forzerò a bare dal mio collo, farò di tutto per farti restare stabile» Mai prima di allora Zero si era reso conto di quanto la voce di Kaname fosse profonda, ma in quell’istante n’era quasi invaghito. «Vedrai che andrà tutto bene.»  
Non sarebbe tutto bene e dentro di lui Zero lo percepiva talmente nitidamente che per sarebbe impossibile non ignorare l’imminente e tragico futuro che avrebbe aspettato lui, il purosangue e una nuova famiglia di hunter che sarebbe stata sterminata per il loro amore.


End file.
